Segredos do Passado
by Shakti.Angel
Summary: Hermione volta as aulas, agora no 4º ano ela terá de lidar com algo que veio fugindo desde seus 7 anos. Muitas aventuras, Lord Voldemort querendo voltar. Romances intrigantes.


Disclamer: Harry Potter não me pertence u.u se não ele ficaria com a Mione e naum a Gina n.n

**Spoilers** A história se passa pós Harry Potter e o Prisioneiro de Azkaban, contém spoilers de HP e o Cálice de Fogo, porém a história não é a mesma, então desconsiderem a leitura do 4º livro nesta história. Hermione POV's

**Sipnose:** 4º ano, novas aventuras, muitos perigos, o que Hermione faria se sua irmã viesse para Hogwarts. E ficasse exatos 1 ano? A relação de ambas é conturbada desde a infância, Harry tendo de aturar novos confrontos com Lorde das trevas, como isso vai acabar?

Segredos do Passado Chapter I De volta a Hogwarts! 

O sol desaparecia aos poucos no horizonte, para Hermione, aquele era o sinal, o sinal de que teria de visitar uma pessoa, o sinal de que teria de ser forte para agüentar o desprezo desta pessoa, além de conviver com o terrível Segredo sem poder compartilha-lo.

Nada podia fazer, pois apesar de sentir, também queria fazer esta visita, toda vez era isso, o ódio, o rancor, o peso do passado dos Granger martelavam sua cabeça, quantas vezes já não havia pensado em contar a seus grandes amigos. Sim ela tinha grandes amigos... Harry Potter e Rony Weasley, além da pequena Gina Weasley.

Mas simplesmente não podia, cansada de chorar as mágoas do passado de seus ancestrais, a jovem de longos cabelos encaracolados castanhos claros, olhos dignos de serem taxados como Mel, apesar de sua aparência desleixada Hermione tinha um encanto próprio.

**Hermione: **Melhor que seja logo... Do que esperar... – Sussurrou sabiamente a jovem, lançando seu último olhar ao sol que já dava lugar a linda lua que iluminaria esta noite.

Um som de batida, um simples som de batida em madeira arrancou a garota de seus devaneios, a porta se abriu lentamente e dela surgiu uma pequena figura, de olhos caramelos e cabelos loiros, trajava roupas sociais, e tinha um olhar sério e pesaroso.

**Sra. Granger: **Está pronta querida? – Perguntou a mulher preocupada, fechou os olhos e entrou no quarto fechando a porta atrás de si. – Eu sei quão triste é, mas sabe que todos os anos a visitamos, sei que a relação de vocês é conturbada e que não se gostam muito, mas faça um esforço.

**Hermione: ** Longe disso... Eu gosto dela, mas... Não dá... esqueça mamãe, vamos logo, está tarde e amanhã regresso á Hogwarts. – A jovem esboçou um forçado sorriso, que não passou despercebido pela sua mãe, sem querer discutir ou se aborrecer com a filha, a mulher deu a volta saindo pela porta.

Ainda ouviu-se os sons de passos descendo as escadarias da casa dos Granger. A menina que antes estava na sacada agora encontrava-se com lágrimas nos olhos, enquanto reunia forças para descer para o primeiro andar.

Hermione respirou profundamente, após uns 10 segundos repetindo este exercício de calma, finalmente jogou uma pequena mochila nas costas e saiu do quarto. Em passos lentos como se temesse chegar a algum lugar, a menina desceu o grande lance de escadas se colocando em frente a mulher loira e um homem alto de cabelos castanhos e olhos esverdeados.

**Sr. Granger: **Pronta Mione? Podemos ir. Saiba que ficaremos hospedados na Irlanda, e de lá mesmo querida, você pegará o atalho para o Beco Diagonal amanhã. E de lá para a estação King Cross. – Explicou com calma o Sr. Granger, era de se admirar, um homem no auge de seus 35 anos, compenetrado e lidando com uma situação delicada desta forma.

Hermione vacilou na resposta, pensava se realmente queria ir, infelizmente não tinha escolha, mas ela sabia que queria ver o estado em que a menina na Irlanda se encontrava, mesmo sabendo que o encontro terminaria em discussão, briga ou agressão.

**Hermione: **Uhum... Vamos logo papai, mamãe, eu farei de tudo para ser um bom Domingo em família. – Sorriu a jovem de cabelos rebeldes, estava com uma malão enorme com suas iniciais "H.G.", tinha deixado tudo preparado, para voltar a Hogwarts na Segunda feira.

A mãe de Hermione calada então, andou para fora da casa, entrando no carro pensativa, Hermione e o Sr Granger imitaram o ato da mulher, todos concordavam que quanto mais cedo fossem, mais tempo teriam.

A jovem de olhos cor de mel era uma menina prudente e prevenida, na Segunda semana das férias havia terminado toda a lição de casa passada pela escola, então teria os últimos dias livres.

O ronco do motor indicava que estava dada a partida. A família Granger chegara no aeroporto pontualmente, de lá embarcaram para a terra mística da Irlanda.

---- 3 horas depois ----

Desembarcavam, Hermione e seus pais. Chegaram a um lindo lugar, onde a maioria das lojas no dia estavam decoradas com trevos, e outros objetos de sua mitologia. O lugar era repleto de bruxos, notou Hermione ao observar muitas pessoas com malões parecidos com o dela.

Pararam em frente a uma grande construção, um imenso prédio nas cores claras, bege e branco, repleto de vidraças, na sua entrada em relevo de modo majestoso se encontrava o título do lugar.

**Hermione: **_"Clínica Psiquiátrica" – _Suspirou tristemente, entrando no local junto de seus pais, chegaram em frente a recepção, uma moça bem alegre os atendeu, não compartilhava da tristeza da menina.

**Recepcionista: **Olá! Em que posso ajuda-los? – Disse alegremente, datilografando algumas coisas em seu computador.

**Sr. Granger: **Viemos visitar a paciente... – O Sr. Granger olhou num cartão em sua mão. – A paciente n.º 412. – Concluiu ele fitando a mulher atrás do balcão.

**Sra. Granger: **Hoje é o dia de visita não é? – Perguntou a mulher tentando não demonstrar tristeza.

Hermione até o momento se mantinha em silêncio, guardando forças emocionais para quando entrassem no cômodo da paciente.

**Recepcionista: **Ah sim, hoje é dia de visita! Hm... Paciente 412, achei. Auto risco. Peço que tomem cuidado, Izyu vai acompanha-los. Ele trata do caso. – Disse um pouco mais séria a recepcionista, logo o médico chamado apareceu, de jaleco branco e óculos finos, devia Ter em média 25 anos.

**Izyu: **Acompanhem-me por favor. – Pediu o médico sem cerimônias, colocou-se a andar em direção ao fundo do corredor, onde um elevador estava.

Sem mais nada a pronunciar a família Granger acompanhou o médico deixando-o ser seu guia, ele os levou a um elevador, após subirem alguns andares, especificamente 4, chegaram a um corredor silencioso, guiando-os até uma porta onde dizia em relevo _"412"_, o médico se viu na obrigação de alerta-los.

**Izyu: **Sinto ser portador de más notícias, mas creio que não será possível que este ano ela saia da clínica para passar o dia com vocês. Mesmo estando aqui... – Ele fitou os pais de Hermione, que balançaram negativamente a cabeça de modo discreto. – Mesmo estando aqui há anos... Não tem mostrado melhora, seu comportamento é agressivo e psicótico, podendo mudar de uma doce menina a uma psicopata, mostrou isso ao quase agredir seriamente uma de nossas enfermeiras.

O Sr. e a Sra. Granger levaram as mãos a boca estupefatos com aquilo, não podia ser, porque ela não melhorava, ela tinha uma grave doença mental, seria aquilo incurável?

Hermione, ainda estática, fitou os pais com pena, não que ela não gostasse da menina, mas no momento tinha mais pena de seus pais. Afinal sentia culpa, por culpa dela a menina estava internada... Foi no passado, na infância de ambas... foi a 7 anos.

Seus pais insistiam que ela não tinha culpa, mas Hermione insistia que sim, apesar da culpa não ser diretamente dela, 90 era tirado da mente doentia da menina internada. O Doutor abriu a porta, no quarto solo, uma menina de aparentes 14 anos, na verdade a mesma idade de Hermione, estava numa cama adormecida.

Ela tinha a pele alva, um pouco mais alva que a de Hermione por raramente ver a luz do sol, longos cabelos encaracolados. Hermione e seus pais se colocaram ao lado da cama, ao mesmo tempo que o médico saiu e ficou ao lado de fora observando a bela menina que dormia.

**Sra. Granger: **Porque?... Porque isso nunca acaba?

**Sr. Granger: **Ela tem uma doença terrível querida, sofre de distúrbios psicológicos. – Sussurrou o pai de Hermione, mas apenas um sussurro foi o suficiente para despertar aquilo que se encontrava adormecido.

A menina abriu os olhos, estes eram idênticos ao de Hermione, um tanto esverdeado, mas talvez fosse reflexo das luzes no quarto, o médico ao lado de fora se preparou para caso precisasse agir. O hospital tinha setor trouxa e bruxo em segredo, e ali onde estavam só bruxos e curandeiros como Izyu passavam.

**Hermione: **Sa... Sarah? – Gaguejou a menina fitando a outra, uma parecia o espelho da outra, o olhar de Sarah mirava Hermione com um intenso ódio, mas ela apenas virou para o lado e fechou novamente os olhos, ignorando a presença dos Granger ali.

**Sra. Granger: **Filha...

**Sarah: **... – Estava de olhos abertos, deitada de lado, fitando o nada, como se ninguém estivesse ali e a parede fosse algo interessante, os lábios entreabertos davam a ela um jeito doente. - ...

"_Sarah... Sarah... Sarah... hahaha o que espera Sarah? Mate-os, eles lhe trancaram neste lugar horrível, não acha que é o mínimo que merecem? E a menina ao seu lado, ah sim sua irmã. Hermione... a responsável por tudo... a cabeça dela seria um prêmio." _– Sussurrou uma voz malignamente na cabeça da menina, neste instante seus olhos se fecharam, quando abriu ela se enfiou debaixo dos lençóis.

Izyu entrou na sala, a presença deles estava fazendo mal a menina, com pesar indicou a eles para saírem, a contra gosto a família deixou a sala, Hermione agora trazia em sua expressão uma grande tristeza.

Aquela noite todos foram dormir pensando no triste destino da menina, Hermione foi a mais abalada, apesar de tudo ser fruto da mente doentia de Sarah, ela sentia que tinha parte da dor e doença da irmã. Gêmeas... Mas tão diferentes desde crianças.

--------- 12 horas depois ---------

Hermione embarcava na plataforma 9 ¾, o trem estava bem cheio, mas circulando um pouco achou rápido a cabine de seus amigos, sorrindo ela entrou e sentou-se ao lado de Gina, que lançava olhares furtivos em Harry.

**Rony: **E aí Hermione! Como foram suas férias? – Rony notou que não devia Ter dito isso, pois logo o semblante da amiga tornou-se triste. Levando um cutucão de Harry ele ficou quieto.

**Harry: **Então, como você acha que serão as aulas este ano Hermione? E quem será o prof. de DCAT? Ninguém nunca fica neste cargo por mais de um ano. – Disse o garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos negros arrepiados, alvo do flerte discreto de Gina.

**Hermione: **Bem rapazes, minhas férias foram boas... Eu não sei Harry, há boatos de que é um professor novo. – Viu o semblante de Rony mudar e riu levemente. – Professor! Não professora Rony! – Repreendeu-o.

**Rony: **Ah Hermione... estraga prazeres... hunf.. – Disse o ruivo de maneira divertida.

A viagem se passou tranqüila, Hermione não mais lembrava do fim de semana que passou, seus amigos a faziam esquecer de tudo, a conversa rolava animada no vagão, até que 2 horas depois chegam á estação de Hosgmead.

Após pegarem os barcos para Hogwarts, desembarcam nas terras do castelo. Hermione sempre maravilhada com a visão do Castelo a noite, foi uma das primeiras da fila. O trio seguiu até o salão principal, onde sentou-se Harry ao lado de Rony, Hermione e Gina do outro lado da mesa de frente aos meninos.

Dumbledore surgiu no centro do salão perto da mesa dos professores.

**Dumbledore: **Este ano... temos muitas novidades. – Disse calmamente – A primeira é o novo prof. De DCAT. Dêem as boas vindas a Alastor Moody! – Aplausos e mais aplausos da parte dos alunos.

**Moody: **Obrigado Alvo! – Se colocou em seu lugar ao lado de Hagrid na mesa dos professores.

**Dumbledore: **Sim, sim, aplausos a Moody. Porém... está não é a única novidade, este ano o Torneio Tribruxo será realizado! – O agito deu lugar ao silêncio, os alunos fitavam com atenção o diretor. – Neste torneio provas de auto risco serão realizadas. Envolverão um competidor de cada escola. Este, Srs., é o Cálice de Fogo!

Uma imensa taça apareceu no centro do salão, tinha chamas azuis, era revestida de prata.

**Dumbledore: **Devido aos últimos acontecimentos no torneio, alunos com menos de 17 anos não poderão participar. – Ouviu-se vaia dos alunos, mas o diretor prosseguiu calando a todos. – Alunos das duas instituições distintas a Hogwarts, virão morar um ano em nossa escola, serão selecionados a uma casa onde conviverão com os alunos daqui, sejam corteses com eles. Dêem a boas vindas aos alunos da Academia de Beuxbatons! E a madame Olívia!

Um som melódico de flauta e harpa pode ser ouvido, as portas do salão se abriram, deles passaram lindas meninas em coreografia, dançavam um bale único, suave, ao mesmo passo que cantavam. A da frente e líder do grupo, era loira, tinha corpo escultura, um magnetismo único. Elas pararam em frente a mesa dos professores no lado direito, e curvaram-se finalizando a entrada.

**Dumbledore: **Sim, sim, parabéns as meninas da Academia de Beuxbatons! Agora dêem também as boas vindas aos alunos de Durnstrang e seu mentor Igor Karkarof! – Os alunos, meninos hipnotizados com as meninas de Beuxbatons, mas assim que ouviram barulhos macabros se viraram. O salão abria-se de novo, um grupo de alunos trajando negro apareceu, tinham bastões que emanavam faiscas ao tocar o solo.

Batiam os bastões no solo e em coreografia passavam ele da mão direita a esquerda, o líder estava de capuz e com uma mascara prateada, começaram a correr e em grande velocidade saltaram executando no ar acrobacias, caindo perfeitamente em frente do lado esquerdo da mesa dos professores, os meninos e meninas atrás do líder em reverência.

O líder de capuz, caiu de pernas flexionadas no chão, a mão esquerda tocava o solo enquanto a direita prendia o bastão voltando-o para o ar, o girando e finalizando a apresentação, com sua mascara caindo, revelando ser uma garota, levantou-se jogando o capuz para trás.

Causou choque no trio griffinórico e em quem conhecia a sabe tudo Granger, inclusive em Draco Malfoy, idêntica a Hermione.

**Hermione: **Sarah! – Exclamou surpresa, fitando a menina de vestes negras.

A menina repuxou o canto dos lábios num meio sorriso sarcástico, seus olhos demonstravam um ódio incrível ao fitar Hermione, um ódio doentio e até mesmo com intenções assassinas. Ela trajava as vestes de Durnstrang, seus cabelos estavam soltos, longos encaracolados e rebeldes, os olhos cor de mel delineados por um potente e escuro lápis de olho. Nos lábios um batom de cor negra enfeitava e moldava sombriamente seu rosto. Sua pele alva contrastava com aquilo, como um choque.

**Sarah: ** Hermione... – Sussurrou de maneira suave.

**Dumbledore: **Que se inicie a seleção dos alunos de Beuxbatons e Durnstrang! – Disse para aplacar o clima que se assolou. Mc. Gonagal, trouxe um bando e o chapéu seletor e o pôs sobre ele.

**Mc Gonagal: **Tudo pronto Alvo. Aonde o líder de seus grupos ficarem vocês ficaram, sendo assim só teremos duas seleções. Fleur Delacour, e Sarah Granger aproximem-se. – Minerva se surpreendeu ao pronunciar o nome da Segunda menina, seria parente da inteligente Srta. Granger? Pacientemente esperou as duas meninas se aproximarem, a mais gótica, era idêntica a Hermione mas não expressava a bondade ou alegria da jovem griffinória

A primeira ao se sentar no banco foi Sarah, Mc. Gonagal pegou o chapéu...

**Olá gente, olha eu com mais uma fic, bom se gostou deixem reviews w eu continuo, caso não tenham gostado não deixem reviews com críticas. A única coisa que quero é saber se tem alguém que anseia pela continuação desta fic.**

**Kissus**

_**Shakti Angel**_


End file.
